


Promises

by GmmBeast



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Boy x boy, Depression, Eventual mpreg, M/M, Neglect, Self Harm, Sexual Situations, Thoughts of Suicide, Yaoi, dipper is still only like 12, eventual human bill, triangle bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GmmBeast/pseuds/GmmBeast
Summary: Bill was taking over Gravity Falls, and the Pines family was trying to negotiate with him. Bill wanted something, and the only one who could give it to him was a special little Pine Tree.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls, no matter how much I wish I did.

_**AN: S**_ _**o I watched this show when it first came out and I fell in love. Then I rewatched it with my sister because she hadn't seen it yet, and this idea came into my head.** _

_**Give kudos if you enjoy! Leave a comment if you want ^^** _

**Chapter One**

Bill sat on his throne made of petrified humans, looking down on the Pines family. He looked over them each individually. Stanley and Stanford, Mabel and Dipper. Twins really do run in the family. He tapped his fingers on the arm rests.

"So, what you're trying to say is that you'll give me something I want in exchange for the lives of your friends?"

Stanford and Stanley looked at each other and nodded. Ford stepped forward. "Just say what you want and we'll try to make it possible."

Bill thought for a minute, looking over the four family members. " I want someone to keep me company up here. After a while my friends can get kind of annoying, so I want one of you meat sacks to stay with me." His eye curved in a grin.

They all looked at each other again. "Who do you want?"

"Let's see...someone smart and young, and hilarious. Oh and someone with a funny birthmark on their forehead. That's right, Dipper, you're the chosen one." Bill cackled and threw confetti. "Now talk amongst yourselves."

The family turned to each other and Dipper started to hyperventilate. "He...he wants me?"

Stanford put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, let's think..."

"Tick tock, only a minute left."

Dipper nodded to himself. "Okay, I'll do it. If I have to make a sacrifice for the good of Gravity Falls, then I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Mabel stood in front of him.

"I'm absolutely sure. I love everyone here, and I don't want anyone to be killed. I have to do this."

Stanley stepped forward. "You're a real man, Dipper."

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan." They all turned back to the large demon, and Dipper stepped up. "Okay, Bill. Let's make a deal. I'll stay with you if you promise to never harm anyone I care about, and yes that includes Gideon." He held out his hand.

Bill hummed. "Alright. I promise to never harm any of your little friends as long as they don't try to take you from me." He floated down and shrunk in front of the boy. His hand burst in blue flames. "Deal?"

"Deal." And they shook hands, the fire traveling up Dipper's arm. He shivered.

Bill cackled and his eye grinned as magical chains connected them, around the triangle's wrist and Dipper's neck. The chain disappeared but the bracelet and collar stayed.

"That's a good look, Pine Tree." Bill laughed. "These chains bind us together. If you ever think of trying to get away..." He grabbed the invisible chain and pulled. Dipper fell to the ground and groaned. He heard a few gasps from the side.

Looking over at his family he blushed in embarrassment. Them seeing him like this, collared and weak, was humiliating. "I'll be okay, guys. Don't worry about me." He gave a smile and walked forward to give goodbye hugs. He felt a warning tug on the collar.

They prolonged their goodbyes as much as possible when finally Bill pulled Dipper back to his side

"Okay, little fleshy ones. You can go. I've made my deal. You can be assured that Pine Tree is in good hands." He picked the young teen up and set him on one of the arm rests.

The Pines family shared one last look and left, leaving the two alone.

Dipper looked over the edge, seeing the many feet between him and the floor, and gulped. He glanced at the large demon then back over the edge.

"You thinking of jumping off?" Bill laughed. "Go ahead and try. Go on, jump." His big finger pushed Dipper, and he slipped off the edge.

"No!" He turned in the air and grabbed the edge. Trembling, he looked into Bill's eye, pleading for help.

Bill laughed again and pulled the chain, letting Dipper pull himself up. "You're horrible." He frowned, sitting.

Bill ruffled Dipper's hair with a large finger. "Oh, Pine Tree. We're going to have so much fun together."

**End Chapter**

**_AN: What can I say? I have a thing for collars. *shrug*_ **


	2. Chapter Two

_**AN: I hope you enjoy!** _

**Chapter Two**

The first few days of staying with Bill were strange to say the least. He heard Bill's friends partying all day, and all through the night. Dipper was exhausted. He couldn't get any sleep, Bill kept dragging him around and showing him off to everyone, it was so loud, and he had a permanent migraine.

He didn't regret it though. If this is what he had to go through to help his friends and family stay alive, then he'd gladly do it for the rest of eternity.

"All of eternity, huh? That sounds good."

Dipper gasped and turned to the triangle demon floating down to him. "What...?"

Bill cackled. "Well, Pine Tree, since we're connected, I can hear all your little thoughts."

Dipper blinked, and panicked internally. Then he frowned. "Don't say connected like that. It's creepy." 

"But we are. You know we are. This is proof of our connection." He tugged the chain again.

"No, this," he spat the word and yanked the collar around his neck, "is proof of your insane and sick mind. We have a deal that is strictly professional, and that's it."

Bill shrugged and floated away, purposely moving a little too far causing the chain to pull Dipper across the floor and fall down, scraping his knee. He hissed in pain and winced. "Damn..."

It was bleeding. A lot. More than expected. The blood was flowing freely down his leg. The teen quickly took off his shoe and pressed a hand to the cut. He looked back to where he had fallen, seeing a sharp rock sticking up from the ground.

He didn't want to say anything to Bill, knowing he would laugh and not do anything to help. He just kept a constant pressure on it, hoping it would stop bleeding soon. He could hear Bill laughing in the background with his friends.

'What do I do with all this blood?' He looked at the blood covering his hands.

"Hey, Pine Tree." He snapped his fingers and a sink and towel appeared out of nowhere. "Clean yourself up, you look pathetic." His friends snickered.

Dipper blushed in embarrassment and anger, standing up shakily. He grabbed the towel and wet it with warm water, then he pressed it to the cut, grunting softly. Once all the blood was cleaned he sighed. It would definitely scar.

The sink disappeared and Bill suddenly picked him up, keeping him in his hands. He pet Dipper's hair with a finger. "So, guys, having fun so far? I know I am. What do you say about going outside to wreak some more havoc?" His friends cheered and jumped out of the pyramid.

Once they were gone, Bill sat on his throne, putting him down on the arm chair. "You okay, Pine Tree? That was a nasty fall."

"Yeah, I'm fine. And it was your fault. I'm so tired of being dragged around like an abused pet."

"But, you are my pet. You belong to me. Surely you haven't already forgotten about our arrangement?"

"Of course not. How could I? I have this as a constant reminder." He motioned to the collar.

"Hah, and you look great!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and sat down, looking out of the triangle shaped door. He saw his town being destroyed right before his eyes, and he could do nothing to stop it. But at least no one else was getting captured. He just hoped everyone stayed safe.

"Don't worry your head about it. They'll be fine."

Dipper scowled. "Get out of my head!

Bill's eye grinned. "You hungry? I realize that you're a human and you need some food. It has been a few days."

Dipper shrugged. "I...I guess I'm a little hungry..."

Bill snapped his fingers and a plate of food appeared. It looked like the food from Lazy Susan's diner. Dipper was a little skeptical, but he was really hungry..

He took a bite of the burger and smiled. It reminded him of all the times he and his family went there and ate together. Bill thankfully stayed quiet at these thoughts.

Maybe...this won't be so bad...

**End Chapter**

_**AN: Okay, so, please tell me what you thought! I know it's pretty short, but the next one should be longer. I'm glad this is doing well so far!** _


	3. Chapter Three

**_AN: I've gotten sudden motivation to continue writing this. Pretty weird._ **

**_There's just a tiny little time skip here, nothing too big._ **

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_ **

_**Also, I'm so glad that this is doing well so far. Keep it up, guys!** _

**Warning for this chapter: some possible triggers, so be aware.**

** Chapter  ** ** Three **

It'd been about two months. Bill wasn't any better, or any nicer. Dipper's body was littered in scratches and bruises, his ribs were very noticeable, as he was only being fed every few days. The area around his eyes was dark from exhaustion. He hadn't slept properly in so long.

But he wasn't complaining. If he had to live like this for the good of Gravity Falls then so be it. Bill promised to give up one person from his throne every three days. He said that once he runs out of people to let go, he'd have to agree to a different contract. He wouldn't say what it was, though.

"Bill...please, I can't. I'm...I'm so tired." Dipper was bent over, hands on his knees and panting heavily. The demon had been dragging him around everywhere, deciding to show him off to the whole of Gravity Falls.

It was humiliating and embarrassing, but he would endure.

"Oh, you'll be fine. Stop complaining. If you're good, I'll let you visit your little family."

Dipper perked up at that. "Really?" He asked happily.

"I promise. But if you complain one more time, you won't see them again for another month."

Dipper nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course! Thank you! I won't complain again." It'd been weeks since he'd seen his family. He would shut up about anything if it meant he would get to see them.

They continued down the street, Dipper smiling to himself.

**~~~~~~~~**

"Coming!" Dipper heard his sister call down from the steps. He heard her running and then opening the door.

She blinked, unbelieving. "Dipper..?" She barely recognized him

"Mabel! I'm so happy to see you!" He reached forward for a hug. She accepted hesitantly.

"Dipper, you..." she looked him over, "you look awful.." She muttered sadly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. This is for the good of everyone."

"But he's...hes practically abusing you."

Dipper chuckled. "He's a monsterous demon, what do you expect? We have a deal, and it doesn't mention any particular way he has to treat me." At her skeptical look, he sighed. "Really, Mabel. I'm fine. Now, can I come in? I wanna see Grunkle Stan and Ford."

Mabel stepped aside slowly. "Where's Bill?" She asked, looking around cautiously.

Dipper shrugged. "He said he didn't care what we talked about. Something about it being dull." He rolled his eyes. "So he's off somewhere."

"He trusts you alone?"

"He knows I won't try to get away." The teen whispered solemnly.

They stood in silenece for a few seconds until Grunkle Stan came into view.

Dipper instantly brightened up and pretty much tackled the man. "Grunkle Stan! I'm so happy to see you!"

The old man grunted with the extra weight, staggering back a few steps. "Hey, kid..." He looked the boy over. "You, uh...look.."

"I know, terrible. So it's been mentioned." He glance at his sister, who glanced down at the floor. "So, where is Grunkle Ford?"

"He's down in the basement. I'll call him up. You go sit or find something to eat."

Dipper nodded and practically skipped to the living room, bypassing the kitchen completely.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" Mabel followed him.

Dipper shook his head. "I'm not really hungry." And he wasn't. He kind of got used to not eating for days. Though it had only been two months, not eating didn't bother him much anymore. He'd rather have a positive outlook than be miserable all the time.

The twins sat quietly until Ford and Stan walked in. Ford immediately engulfed the boy in a hug. "Dipper, we've been so worried about you, and rightly so." He cupped the teen's cheeks, looking over his face. "He's been hurting you."

Dipper gave a small smile. "Not directly. He doesn't hit me. He just drags me around. It's my fault I'm so clumsy."

"Don't say that! None of this is your fault!" Mabel yelled, outraged. "He's hurting you! He's starving you! You even defended him before! It's only been a couple months but I feel like you've changed so much!" Mabel burst into tears. "I feel like I hardly know you. The Dipper I know would fight back, and look for any possible way to do what's right."

"Mabel..."

"No...I can't just sit here and watch him hurt you so much. You don't notice but he's killing you slowly. Your eyes are so sad and-and I just can't." She got up and ran to their old shared room.

Dipper watched her go, fighting back tears of his own. He shook his head, looking at his two grunkles. "I'm so tired..." He whispered, "of everything. Of being a pet, of being dragged around, of seeing my friends hurt and angry. I just want it to end."

The two men shared a look and Stan put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "We could help you."

But Dipper shook it off. "I've had thoughts of hurting myself. That maybe if I did it'd take away from the pain of everything else." He rolled up his sleeve. "I did once...when Bill left me alone in the bathroom. He doesn't know about them." On his forearm, there they were: three dark, nasty-looking scars all in a row. They were deep.

"Dipper..."

"I was right. They were a good distraction." He ran his fingers over the welts, remembering the blood, the pain, then the numbness. "I never did it again though. I didn't want Bill to find out. He would've just made fun of me." He closed his eyes tightly, gripping his hair and shaking his head. "But I want to. I want to keep doing it. I get thoughts and I dream about it, hurting myself, cutting myself, and watching the blood."

"Dipper, stop. You're upseting yourself." Grunkle Ford reached out, but pulled away.

The small teen suddenly stood up. "I shouldn't have come here. This-This isn't...I have to go."

"No, please. Don't leave." Stan grabbed his wrist, but the boy yanked it away.

"I'm leaving." He made his way out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. He leaned against the door, trying to even out his hardship breathing.

"It wasn't how you thought it'd be, was it?" Bill floated down in front of him.

Dipper wasn't even surprised that the demon was there. "No."

"I knew about them." Bill reached out and lifted Dipper's sleeve, rubbing the scars gently. "I just didn't say anything." His other hand cupped Dipper's cheek, wiping away the few tears that escaped. "Let's go home."

Dipper looked back at the Mystery Shack. That's right...this isn't home, not anymore. He didn't belong here. He looked back at Bill and smiled. "Yeah, let's go home."

**Chapter End**

_**AN: Well that was kinda sad. Oh, I do love torturing my sweet boy.** _

_**Don't forget to tell me what you thought! And tell me what you think about the title! I quite like it.** _

_**I hope you enjoyed! And look forward to the next chapter <3** _


End file.
